1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for assigning an identification (ID) to a terminal group, and additionally, to an access point for assigning an ID to a terminal group that includes terminals that are within a coverage area, and a method of assigning an ID to a terminal group by the access point.
2. Description of Related Art
An access point may simultaneously transmit data to a plurality of terminals, for example, using a multi-user multiple-input multiple-output (MU-MIMO) transmission scheme. Data transmission efficiency may be enhanced by using the MU-MIMO technology. Accordingly, the MU-MIMO technology is being used more frequently.